


The Marionettes Dance

by SchnurbsMcDurps



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Richie Tozier, Heavy Drinking, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchnurbsMcDurps/pseuds/SchnurbsMcDurps
Summary: "All richie could register was he was numb. His body moving on its own like a marionette dancing on its strings. His vision felt more like he was watching a video instead of his own body. Yet he still could feel the shifting of his hollow body like distant memories. Everything seemed clouded yet he could see and hear perfectly. His eyes not looking where he wished either. His mind tried to circle through ideas until it all suddenly stopped as he saw it. Through broken glass on the floor he caught a glimpse of his own face. His eyes were a sickeningly pure white."Short:Before the losers could make it to the well to get to the caves. richie is dragged away by pennywise after the confrontation with the Stan spider. Where pennywise uses the dead lights to make richie a puppet.This is inspired mostly by ava_leeigh on tik tok but also by puru4's story puppet! Honestly go check theirs out after reading mine it's amazing.  (that's if you want to read mine of course :p) I'm really hoping to make this my own little version. It's my first story on this app so I hope it's OK! Leave your thoughts in the comments! I love feedback. Please don't hate though. Hope you Enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter one - setting the stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly all done on my phone so sorry for formatting and stuff! Also my grammars kinda bad for multiple reasons. so ill probably end up fixing it up here and there when I notice things. It's not that long since I'm testing out the idea. Hope you enjoy!

It was time. They had all arrived at the house and had been split up as the Stan head nearly ate Richie's face off. Richie was screaming and flailing as the weird spider Stan bashed him into a wall. Richie saw stars as he tried to maintain his hold against the creature. Eddie had frozen in fear in the corner along with actual Stan. Both petrified at the sight. Eddie internally screaming that he should move, help Richie, ANYTHING. But his body refused his commands keeping him locked in place like a statue. Stan seemed to be in a similar situation but was more frantic. Running away from screaming Richie and his own head. Finally, after Richie had been thoroughly tossed around the room, Bill managed to pry the damn thing off. Bill immediately stabbed the weird thing about 10 times. Making sure it was an unrecognizable blob. Somehow though it's weird legs twitched and it dragged itself away. Gone most likely to report failure to that fucking clown. After the whole traumatic experience bill turned to stan and Eddie. "W-w-what the fuck you two!? H-he could have fucking died! W-w-were you just going to l-l-l-let that h-happen!? " bill yelled. Eddie and stan seemed ashamed but stan began to speak first "bill I couldn't do that. It was MY head! I-i... I couldn't even get near it..." He began to protest his voice small. Bill still seemed angry but had some sympathy. his head turned to Eddie who was still cowering in the corner. "W-what about y-you huh!? Y-you were right n-next to the knife." He began again, getting louder over time. Eddie seemed to shrink back "I was scared... I really tried man. I-"  
"Y-y-you tried? Y-you tried!? Trying isn't good enough Eddie! R-rich was th-th-that close to getting his face e-eaten off! " bill screams. The others stood silent as Bill screamed. Finally Richie, after gaining his bearings again, spoke up. "Bill cool it, it's alright now. I'm okay, and I'm sure I would have been scared shittless had I not been being bashed into a wall," he says trying to stay clam and defend Eddie. Richie was always there to defend Eddie. It was practically in Richie's DNA. Bill began to interject to oppose richie but richie continued "no bill leave it. It's done now and I'm okay. " he says. Downplaying how truly fucking terrified he was at the moment. "man I never had to fight to get someone to not drool on me since few years ago when I was banging Ed's mom. " richie said walking around getting his heart started again. All while trying to lighten the situation. Eddie groaned and was about to speak when suddenly everyone heard a voice from behind richie speak. "beep beep richie ". Immediately pennywise was behind richie wrapping an arm around his torso. The other hand resting on Richie's face. "rich! " Eddie called out taking a step forward. Before any of them knew it richie screamed as he was dragged into another room the door locking behind them. Bill and the others called out Richie's name as the all tried to break the door down to no avail. They could hear Richie's screams get farther till they stopped. Then the door finally busted with a good kick from Mike. The room was empty of any other people. All they saw was the damn well in the middle of the room. They all instantly knew something bad was going to happen. All they could hope was that richie made it out okay.

\---

When richie woke he found that he couldn't move. He was slumped against a wall his eyes darting all around. The clown was standing over him with that horrid smile. "oh good your awake! time to see how well you can dance richie!" it said laughing and shaking Richie's shoulders lightly. Before richie could struggle or say anything it's mouth opened and he saw bright lights. Then it all went black. When richie finally woke again he didn't know what happened. All richie could register was he was numb. His body moving on its own like a marionette dancing on its strings. His vision felt more like he was watching a video instead of his own body. Yet he still could feel the shifting of his hollow body like distant memories. Everything seemed clouded yet he could see and hear perfectly. His eyes not looking where he wished either. His mind tried to circle through ideas until it all suddenly stopped as he saw it. Through broken glass on the floor he caught a glimpse of his own face. His eyes were a sickeningly pure white. Almost as if his shock was sensed by- Something. A Creepy smile began forming, a warped smile he didn't know his face was capable of making. Then he- no IT, began to giggle while seeming to stare at richie. Haunting him with the image of his own horrifying face. Soon finding that the giggling, turned to laughter.


	2. The curtains rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support! I never thought this would get that much kudos! As requested I have chapter two. For the next chapters I'm gonna try and get them out every other weekend as I'm busy with school. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much if not more than the other one. Leave your thoughts in the comments. Promise I'll start getting the chapters out sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda switches perspectives randomly, sorry.

The losers were silent as they made their way through the caves. Everyone silently praying to a god they were sure couldn’t exist. Hoping Richie was okay and they wouldn’t lose another friend. Their endless silence was broken by Eddie. “It’s my fault isn’t it?” he says his eyes watering as everyone turned to look at him. “No Richie said it himself that he didn’t blame you. There was no way any of us could have known pennywise was there.” Beverly chimed in. using her motherly tone to try and help sooth eddies nerves. Eddie still didn’t feel right, but he didn’t speak up about it again. He knew they would just deny his fault. Ben gripped Beverly’s hand gently to try and signal her to leave him be for now. Bill refused to say anything as he was too focused on getting to the clown. Mike let out a huff of breath and decided to change the topic. “I think the area should be somewhere up here soo-” mike was cut off by a deafening scream coming from farther down the cave system. All the losers stopped in their tracks and looked at each other making sure they weren’t the only ones to hear it. At once all the losers ran towards the screaming. As they got closer everyone could recognize the scream, it was Richie, but as soon as they got close enough the screaming stopped. This only made the losers move faster. “Richie! Richie where are you!? “ Eddie screamed out. As they all arrived in a big open part of the caves they saw him. Richie was laying on the ground groaning and covering his face. Eddie was the first one at his side. “Richie oh my god are you okay!?” he says frantically. The other losers soon joining him at Richie's side asking similar questions. Eventually, Richie spoke “ g-guys where are we?” he asks his voice oddly husky. He sounded like he hadn't spoken in days, he wouldn't show his face at all. 

“Were in the c-caves under the well rich. A-also are you okay? Why w-w-wont you show your face?” bill answers, he was getting nervous with how Richie was acting. “Maybe its because you all let that thing claw up his face and he can’t stand to look at you? Or maybe there is something about him you just don’t want to know?” Richie said, but he didn’t sound the same at all. The words said in such a dark tone it pierced each of them like a knife through their hearts. All their faces growing guilty expressions. Before anyone could ask him what he meant Richie looked up uncovering his face. All the losers jumped back slightly looking into Richie’s eyes. The pure white of them sending waves of fear and shock through them all. Richie stood slowly, his face contorting into a strange smile. Eddies’ heart was pounding in his ears so loud he didn’t hear the others begin talking. The look in Richie’s eyes couldn’t be him, he knew Richie and this wasn’t him. And why was he referring to himself in 3rd person? It didn’t make any sense. Oh god, this was his fault wasn’t it? If he had just helped and gotten Richie to come closer, Richie wouldn’t have had to be like this. He could have been safe, now the trash mouth he loved but never had the balls to admit it was in trouble. The sound of rich- that thing laughing brought Eddie back to himself. It seemed Stan had said something that amused it. "aw Stanley your so kind. Too bad that won't make up for all you've done to him~ " Eddie was completely disgusted by the things tone. This was not his richie. His richie? What was he even talking about, richie was never his. As though it knew Eddie was in crisis mode the weird richie suit strode up to Eddie. Bill was ready to lunge and pull it back but he was too late. It had already grabbed Eddie by the collar of his button up shirt. "You know… you really hurt him Eddie, more than any other of the losers. Yet he still kept after you and cared for you. Too bad he will have to watch as he kills you. " it's tone changing completely. There was no more playfulness in his voice. It was cold and heavy, hitting Eddie like a brick to the face. This wasn't just an illusion it created, this was Richie's body. As Eddie struggled to try and get a word out something hit the richie puppet in the face. It was Bill, he was holding a metal pole he most likely found in the nasty caves. It started laughing as it stood, it's nose was bleeding and crooked. "now that's some spirit! But I wouldn't do that little Billy, this still is Richie's body. Though I suppose if you don't kill richie then I'll just kill you. Now we both know that answer huh? " it said giggling happily. Soon it lunged at Bill grabbing his throat, Richie's body was surprisingly strong. Bill scrambling to catch a breath before Ben stepped in and managed to toss it off of Bill. Bill coughed taking in as much air as he could. They all heard a growl behind them "now you want to be difficult huh? Well two can play at that game " it spoke lowly and grinned, soon strange creatures rose from the ground. They looked like the ones in the restaurant but bigger. The creatures were quick to attack as the losers scrambled to find weapons. Stan and bev managed to find planks of wood, Eddie found an old rusty crooked pole far off in a corner, and Mike and Ben went with fists. This was was the big moment. They were about to face head on with pennywise. But they all knew they wouldn't have the heart to kill it when it was still controlling richie. They had to find a way to save richie, they had to. But right now they had to fight to get to him first. And by the looks of it, it was heading straight towards Eddie….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I promise next chapter won't take as long at this one!


End file.
